Jack Drake (New Earth)
Janet Drake (first wife, deceased) Dana Winters-Drake (second wife) Tim Drake (son) Kitty (niece) Becky (niece) | Universe = New Earth | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Businessman | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Pat Broderick | First = Batman #436 | Death = Identity Crisis #5 | HistoryText = Globetrotting businessman and father of Timothy Drake, Jack Drake was one of Gotham City's most successful men. However, tragedy struck his life when on a visit to the Caribbean. He and his wife were taken hostage and poisoned. His wife died and he was left in a wheelchair.Batman: Rite of Passage Knightquest He returned to Gotham City, unaware that his son was now the crimefighter Robin and began a long period of physical therapy first with Shondra Kinsolving. During this therapy period, Jack was kidnapped along with Shondra and they both were taken to the island of Santa Prisca, where they were held hostages until the Justice League Task Force found their location and their captors took them out of the island. Jack was taken to England by Shondra's evil step-brother Benedict Asp, who punished Jack to make Shondra obey his commands. The mistreatment weakened Jack severely, but he was soon found by Bruce Wayne, who alerted the authorities. Soon after this, Jack was taken to a hospital where he was given proper medical attention and quite shortly, Jack returned to Gotham, where he told Tim about his intentions of spending more time with him. Part of these plans included buying Tim a new family van. Jack resumed his physical therapy with Dana Winters, with whom he eventually fell in love, marrying her one summer. Following Gotham City's period as a 'No Man's Land', Jack Drake's business concerns collapsed and he was left with a vastly-reduced income. Moving from his suburban house to an inner-city apartment with Dana and Tim, it would not be long before Jack discovered his son's secret and after a confrontation with Bruce Wayne, got his son to agree to retire. However, Gotham soon found itself rocked by a gang war, during which Tim felt obliged to operate as Robin again, coming to an understanding with his father, who slowly but surely realized how proud he was of his son. After this, Jack and Dana were summoned by Tim to the East End Clinic, where they provided help and relief to some of the many injured people. Jack was wounded when he was attacked by a street gang that tried to steal medical supplies from the clinic. Moments later, he joined Tim in the roof of the clinic and shared a moment before going back to help. Identity Crisis Within weeks of Tim returning to the costumed life, Jack received an anonymous note warning him his life was in danger. Along with the note came a handgun. Soon afterward, Jack was attacked by Captain Boomerang. Jack was able to shoot Boomerang with the gun, but Boomerang hit Jack in the chest with a razor boomerang, and both men died. It was later discovered that Captain Boomerang was hired by Jean Loring in an attempt to make it appear that a serial killer was targeting super-heroes' families. However, Loring also sent the note and gun to Jack because she didn't actually want Jack to die -- She assumed Jack would kill Boomerang without being harmed himself. This was all part of Loring's larger plan to bring her ex-husband Ray Palmer (the Atom) back into her life by making it seem she was in danger. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Jack Drake at the DCU Guide }} Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:Robin Supporting Cast